stitching Ashes
by Princess Kaycee
Summary: Undertaker is sent out on a mission to collect the souls of a murdered family. However when he gets there he finds there young son who has been killed ruthlessly. Undertaker declares he must save and bring up the boy along side him. Who is this boy... Why does undertaker take a liking to him? Read and find out will you.


Stitching Ashes

Chapter-1

Disclaimer... I don't own anything related to black butler or soul eater... Just my cosplay stuff and manga :P

This idea came from my role play with my friend and it kinda blossomed into wanting me to write it.

Blood splattered on the walls and floor covering them with red. Lovely red of an innocent unsuspecting family. The killer Sir. Malnic walked through the small farm house looking for anything of interest. Looking for the jewel said to be hidden in one of these small farm houses. "Its not here... We better get goin before the police or what ever they got out here get to this rickety old house. Lets GO!." He said with a chuckle as he kicked the body of the young boy he just killed.

…...

"Adrian.. you have your mission now go and don't let any demon scum or humans get in your way. Be back before twilight. Are we understood?" Adrian smirked as he stood up. "Alright Faler no problem." Faler sat back in his seat getting back to work. "Good now go." "Yes sir. Hehehe." And with that Adrian cut a portal with his death scythe and jumped through.

Walking out onto the green grass Adrian headed towards the dark house. This said house had doors falling off the hinges and broken in windows. "No wonder their soul's are still here. No one would suspect this house... If you could call it that." Walking into the house Adrian immediately stepped in blood covering his heeled boots from bottom slightly up.

"Now now this wont do I'll have to clean that when I head home." Adrian sighed and headed towards the nearest soul he sensed which was from a women of motherly age. "Dear girl. What a shame to of died this way. Oh well my job is my job after all." Slashing his scythe across the body Adrian gathered the glowing soul of the woman. So he had all souls of the family but one. Said soul was upstairs hidden in a room but that was all he could tell. "It seems I'll have to walk up the steps.. greaaat."

Adrian stomped up the steps clearly not happy about having to go up them. "Ahh a locked door... Well I suppose I cant get in now... Oh how sad I am now.. I can't complete my mission... Oh wait ha I'm a legendary shinigami OF COURSE I CAN GET THROUGH!... Hehehehehe" Adrian grabbed hold of his scythe and broke the door down making it extremely easy to get in to the 'Locked' room. "Now now where is that precious soul? Hmm.. Ahh there you are my golden light. Hehehe."

As Adrian got closer to the soul he saw the body it was attached to. A young boy maybe about the age of nine or eight. The grin on his face faded quickly when he saw the young boy laying in a puddle of his own blood staining his white clothing. "My dear boy... This is more distressing than my boots. I.. Hmm I might be able to save you. Bring you back." Adrian's smirk came back on his face full force. "I know I can.. I always wanted a little friend to have around.. Why not start with the dead.. Hehehe."

…...

"And why Adrian is there only four souls when I asked you to bring me back five?" Faler asked with a very accusing look towards the silver hared man. "When I got there four souls were what was left. I got what I could and came back.. sir. Now if I may my boots clearly need a good washing." Faler sighed as he walked over to the window of his office. "Adrian... Thank you for doing what you could.. go off and clean you boots you must be in work bright and early Monday morning understood?" "Yup bright and early." With that the silveret ran out of the room heading to his home on the border of the real and London.

"I do love that man but wonder constantly how he could have a child with Emily.. I do hope William will not grow up to be as stoke as his 'farther' is... Now my dear Franken lets see what we can do with stitching you up my dear boy."

**Almost every shinigami is a tortured soul from earth. A soul that was so tainted they could not go blow or above. Just sit and wait until they've been chosen to be a Death God. These Death Gods collect souls of the living and judge where they should go. However some can reproduce and those are **_**some**_** of the **_**rarest **_**of their kind.**

"Now.. All your organs are sewn back together and your bones are plastered back together piece by piece. Oh yes the same goes for your pale white skin sewn together stitch by stitch holding all together and in place." Adrian continued to babble on about how he 'fixed' the boy who's name he could see was Franken by his soul.

"Now wake my boy wake up and be alive BE ALIVE!" There was a flash of lightning and the boys eyes fluttered open showing the piercing green within his sad eyes. "Good afternoon My boy. Do you remember anything please do tell me?" The boy shook his head letting the blond hair sway around his head. "Well this my boy is what you should know. Hehehe. My name is Adrian Crevan many gents call me undertaker though you may choose which you would rather call me. Maybe even creator... Or something of that road." The boy smiled at that finding it slightly amusing. "Wh.. What is my name.. Creator Adrian?" "You my dear boy are Stein. Franken Stein. Do you like the name?" Stein smiled even more looking up at his 'Creator'.

"Yes.. Yes I do." "Good now I should tell you my boy I saved you brought you back from the dead and revived your soul. I how ever could not do as much for you family as that would raise too much suspicion. I am sorry my boy however you shall stay with me until you feel you can survive on your own. What do you think? Stein?"

"My family... I member now." As he spoke his voice sounded choked with a hint of something else as he held back his tears. "Those people. Those people aren't.. weren't my family." He spat out with almost venom followed by a river of tears falling as from a dam. "Oh.. My boy please tell me what happened."

"Why.. Why do you care? Why did you save me?" "I wished to have a friend.. is that much.. Now tell me what happened to you." Stein looked back up to the man who saved, helped him and smiled slightly. "They did not love me.. they thought I was a demon or something.. I really don't know but my dad.. he beat me hurt me and made me miserable." By this time he was in tears clinging to Adrian's robes.

"My boy don't worry I will.. Protect you... If you wish to stay with me." Stein looked up at Adrian with sad tear filled eyes. "Yes please.. I.. I'd like to stay with you." "Yes.. you may stay." And such began a relationship between creator and creation... A relationship described as... family. Something stein never had and Adrian lost long ago.

_A/N.. Well what did ya think my readers?_

_This may be intertwined into other Black Butler, soul eater stories in the making so keep an eye out and well see what happens next._

_P.s Flames will be given to Undertaker to use in his cookies... For flavoring? I guess..._


End file.
